Semiconductor devices are used in many electronic and other applications. Semiconductor devices may comprise integrated circuits that are formed on semiconductor wafers. Alternatively, semiconductor devices may be formed as monolithic devices, e.g., discrete devices. Semiconductor devices are formed on semiconductor wafers by depositing many types of thin films of materials over the semiconductor wafers, patterning the thin films of material, doping selective regions of the semiconductor wafers, and other processes.
In a conventional semiconductor fabrication process, a large number of semiconductor devices are fabricated within and/or over a single wafer. A semiconductor device may comprise one or more through silicon vias for information or power routing through a silicon chip and for connecting to the chip backside. In particular, silicon interposers having frontside and backside metallization layers exhibiting tailored through contacts fabricated by through silicon vias. Each of the semiconductor devices may comprise a plurality of through vias. Similarly, semiconductor packages comprising these semiconductor devices may also include a plurality of through vias.
However, forming through vias introduces various process complexities, which can result in significant yield loss.